Days of my Youth
by Veema
Summary: On their way to destroy Naraku Inu and Kagome find a little boy who looks exactly like…Sesshoumaru! How did this happen? Now Chibi Sesshoumaru has to remember who he is but can he manage with less than half the power he had before? Chibi Fluffy!
1. Chapter 1: The Little Prince Sesshoumaru

Hello people! I'm back again and I fear that there aren't many fan fictions with this topic. I believe it's kind of hard to do. It's hard to imagine Sesshoumaru this way, but he's so cute this way! I believe that I have pulled it off. I am a major Sesshoumaru freak and I know him very well. I hope you all enjoy and make sure that you review!

**Days of my Youth **

Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

"Are you sure he's this way, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm positive!" Inuyasha and his friends were hot on the trail of Naraku, the coward who always liked to run and hide instead of facing battle like a real warrior. Inuyasha recently caught a whiff of him, but could no longer smell him, so he started to search the surrounding area he was in. He was in a demon's forest, thick with ancient trees. Inuyasha kept Kagome close to him, as he searched, not wanting any demon to come out and attack her. He only hoped that Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango who were far behind, would not be devoured by demons.

"We've got to hurry!" Inuyasha picked up another scent, one that was farther up ahead. It belonged to his brother, Sesshoumaru. He was up ahead, and closer to Naraku than him. "Sesshoumaru's in the area, and I've got to kill Naraku, not him!"

"You know Sesshoumaru isn't going to back down from killing Naraku. Why don't you just work with him? I'm sure the two of you could pull it off."

"I'm not teaming up with Sesshoumaru, so you can forget that! Naraku is mine to kill, and I'll destroy him with my Tetsusaiga!" _'I don't care what kind of squabble anyone has with Naraku; I'll be the one to avenge Kikyou's and everyone else who died because of him!'_

"What about Rin? Is she with him?"

"I don't smell her or Jaken. Sesshoumaru must be alone. He'll usually leave them behind if things get too dangerous."

"If that's true, then don't you think Sesshoumaru might like humans then?"

"No Kagome, I'm positive that he hates them." Inuyasha took another whiff of the air. _'He's close…' _Inuyasha mentally prepared himself for a fight with his older brother. It was never easy when he fought Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha was just arrogant enough to think he would never be killed. _'I'm ready. Just try and get in my way!'_

"Look up ahead!" Where Kagome pointed, there was a body lying on the ground. "It's a boy!"

Inuyasha didn't smell blood, so whoever it was, he was probably still alive. _'It doesn't make any sense.' _Once he reached the boy, lying in the forest alone and unconscious, he couldn't believe it. "No way! This can't be right at all!"

Kagome looked at the little boy, and he was not a regular boy at all. This boy was a demon. His hair was long and silver and he had long claws. _'No way. This can't be happening! This can't be who I think it is.'_ On his forehead, there was a crescent moon and on his arms and face, there were colored streaks. "This boy looks like Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha had to sniff him just to be sure. "It is Sesshoumaru!"

Before the thought could process in their minds, the young boy's eyes began to open, revealing their golden beauty. Before he could once again see, he lifted his body up and instead of lying down on his back, he rested on his bottom. "Who-"

Before he could speak, Kagome could not hold in her ambition and before she even realized it, she had taken a hold of Sesshoumaru and began squeezing and hugging him. "He's so adorable!"

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome off of Sesshoumaru, in fear of her life. "Don't do that to him! He's still an evil demon, you know!"

"I couldn't help it! He's so cute!"

Sesshoumaru was enraged. Some mortal girl had now touched him and instead of being scared, she embraced him with affection? What was going on? He stood up and began rubbing his cheek where her skin had met his and rubbed against it. "How dare a filthy mortal girl like you even dare to touch me?"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him in order to protect her, but the more he looked at that the small Sesshoumaru, the less intimidated he became. Sure he looked angry and was probably planning on killing Kagome, but seeing him so small, was a bit comical. _'His demonic aura isn't as strong. He's much weaker.'_

"Do you wish to die too, half breed?"

A smile crept on Inuyasha's face. "What's a little kid like you gonna do?" Inuyasha placed his hand on top of Sesshoumaru's head and began to pat it.

"Uh…" Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was becoming angry. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're making him angry, Inuyasha."

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha hunched over so his face was right next to his brother. "What can he do?"

Inuyasha's taunts came to a halt once Sesshoumaru's small, yet still very strong fist collided with Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha wasn't knocked back by it. As a matter of fact, he didn't move at all. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth in arrogance, but just before he said a word, Sesshoumaru's poison began to surround his fist and it quickly contaminated Inuyasha's eyes.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha backed away and began rubbing his eyes._ 'I can't see!' _He grunted once he realized that his brother was still deadly. "Alright then, you've asked for it!" Inuyasha reached for his sword, but hesitated to pull it out once Kagome stepped in front of him.

"What happened to you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "You're just like a little child."

"How dare you speak to me on such terms, mortal? You are not my equal and presume to think that you know me."

Inuyasha's ears twitched with that sentence. "What did you just say?"

"You don't know me?" Kagome pointed to herself to make things more clear. "You don't remember me? I'm Inuyasha's mortal girl? You've tried to kill me on numerous occasions. You've accidentally saved me once." Sesshoumaru didn't usually have a look of bewilderment on his face, but this time, he did. "And what about him?" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru slightly shook his head.

"Why would I associate myself with that idiot?"

"What?" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and although his vision was blurry, he could see now. Inuyasha hated to see his brother so small and still acting like he was superior. He was very different though. In a way, Sesshoumaru reminded him of Shippo. Shippo would sometimes like to pretend he was a strong warrior and very experienced. Inuyasha had no doubt that this smaller and apparently younger Sesshoumaru had experience in battle and was strong enough to take care of himself, but he was acting invincible, and while the older Sesshoumaru knew that he was invincible, this younger Sesshoumaru was only putting on a brave face.

Oh, was Inuyasha going to have fun with this one!

"Oh, so I'm an idiot, huh?"

Kagome reached into her pocket and took out a bottle out. "Are your eyes still messed up?"

"I'm surprised he's not dead," said Sesshoumaru. "You're lucky you at least have some demon blood in your veins. Otherwise, your body would be completely disintegrated."

Inuyasha's eyes were still a little blurry, but he could see a little bit. Sesshoumaru's poison wasn't as strong as before. "You're not as strong as before you know." Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face. Picking with him was going to be so pleasurable.

"What do you mean half breed? How do you even know me?"

"Cut it out Inuyasha!" Kagome slightly punched Inuyasha in the arm to get him to stop. "He doesn't remember anything, so there's no reason to pick a fight." She sighed in frustration. "Why do you like to pick with little kids all of the time?" She glanced at Sesshoumaru, and he was so small and adorable. She would have hugged him again, but she wasn't that stupid. "Now come here Inuyasha."

"No, I've got a bone to pick with-"

"Sit!"

"Ahhh!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly angry anymore. He was too bewildered to be. _'So this mortal is a witch?'_

Kagome grabbed on to Inuyasha's hair and pulled his head up. "Now this'll clear your eyes. So hold still!"

Inuyasha tried to struggle, since he was angry with her, but she managed to get the liquid from the bottle into Inuyasha's eyes. "What is this?" he complained. "It stings!"

"Stop whining! It can't be worse than his poison claws or a hole through your gut, so quit being such a baby."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to become annoyed with them again. He was becoming impatient, seeing the two interact with each other. It was horrible to him! "Where am I, and why are you here?" It was more like a command rather than a question. Sesshoumaru demanded to know the truth, and wasn't going to ask them as if they were on good terms. They were beneath him. "Well, answer me."

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and his eyes became clear. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it to Kagome though, and he wouldn't thank her either. He stood up and wouldn't even look at her. _'Heartless!'_ "Stop asking us all these questions, we don't have time for you. We've got a demon to kill."

Kagome decided to handle the situation a little better though. "Well, Inuyasha, I, and our friends have been hunting down a demon named Naraku and you have as well."

"Don't tell him anything!" Inuyasha commanded. "He doesn't deserve to know! Now he'll finally be out of our way."

"Hold your tongue half demon" said Sesshoumaru.

"That's enough Inuyasha..." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now anyway, Inuyasha picked up on the scent of the demon but he and I found you knocked out."

"Shut up Kagome!" Inuyasha stepped between Kagome and Sesshoumaru and placed his hand on top of his older brother's head, which really ticked Sesshoumaru off. "Look at him, he's a little kid and I bet Naraku could kill him in a matter of moments."

Sesshoumaru swatted Inuyasha's hand away. "I am not a child" he insisted with a rage. "Refer to me as one again and it'll be the last thing you ever say, half breed."

"But you are a kid." Inuyasha started to laugh lightly.

Kagome was a bit baffled. "You only look around eleven years old."

"Don't insult me human. I'm 437 years old."

Kagome could barely believe it, but he wouldn't be lying. "So that's how old you was when you looked this size?" she asked herself aloud. Sesshoumaru just looked at her as if she was a fool. "Wow, so you don't remember anything past this age then."

Sesshoumaru's anger and frustration with them died down again, and he was curious, curious to understand what exactly was going on. "What do you mean? What is your relation to me anyway?"

Inuyasha usually hated to be reminded that he was actually related to Sesshoumaru, but this time it was working together nicely, and he couldn't get the smile off of his face. "Well Sesshoumaru..." there was so much malice and a calm cruelty in his voice "I'm your little brother."

"What?" Seeing Sesshoumaru's expression actually change was priceless. He was so befuddled. "That's impossible. I don't have a brother, and if I did, he sure wouldn't be a half demon."

"But you can smell it, can't you? Can't you smell the scent of my blood? Half of it is human, but the other is demon and it smells like what?"

Sesshoumaru's sense of smell also wasn't as strong, but he sniffed to find out, and he could smell it. _'I can smell my father's blood in him. Why would...' _"You asked if I could remember anything past this age. Are you saying that I have been older than this?"

Kagome rose one of her hands a few inches above Inuyasha's head. "This is about how tall you are, Sesshoumaru. I'm not sure how old you are though."

"I'm about two hundred years old" Inuyasha was enjoying Sesshoumaru's face so much. Seeing him so confused was not something he'd have the pleasure of seeing any other time. It was probably rare that the young Sesshoumaru was confused, but he was right then and there. Inuyasha had to milk this out as long as he could. "Well little big brother, it's been nice talking to you and seeing you look so helpless and stupid, but I've got things to do, and I've really got to go."

"We can't just leave him, Inuyasha. He doesn't remember anything."

Inuyasha's mood was suddenly ruined. "Come on Kagome, it's not like he's completely defenseless! He's still a demon and he's still our enemy. We shouldn't be doing him any favors, so stop pretending like we should."

"But we don't know what did this to him!"

"I'm pretty sure it's Naraku. The best thing I can do is slaying him."

"But what if he does it to you too? Don't just charge without knowing anything. Let's think this through for once."

"Since when do you want to stop and think about it? Usually you just go with me into battle."

"I'm surprised you're both not dead," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Now I've got a few more questions to ask, and I didn't give either of you permission to leave yet. Now explain what's going on or I'll-"

"That's it!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "You get to die!"

"Sit!" Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Now anyway, we've got a lot to tell you about Naraku, and I suppose I'll tell you all that I can, but I don't know much about your interaction with him." So Kagome went into the story as fast as she possibly could. She explained that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were half brothers and that they both were chasing after Naraku separately. She explained that all she knew was that Sesshoumaru had a score to settle, and that was all she knew. She explained that Naraku escaped and disappeared and was keeping himself hidden in order to make his body stronger.

"So I'm after this demon and you don't know why."

"We're not really allies or anything. We only meet up when you want to kill Inuyasha or pure coincidence." Kagome had almost forgotten one of the most important details. "Oh yeah…you have traveling companions, and my guess is that they're waiting for you to return."

"Waiting for me?" He hated asking a human all of these questions, but it couldn't be helped. "But why? Why am I here? Why am I traveling? Where is my father?" he asked.

"Your father?" Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed and looking away angrily. He didn't want to speak to either one of them and he especially didn't want to talk to Kagome. She shouldn't have told Sesshoumaru anything. "Why are you looking at me, Kagome? You've explained everything else."

"Yeah, but it's your dad too."

Inuyasha didn't know that much himself. Still, Inuyasha knew more than him, which made him pretty satisfied. "He passed away a long time ago."

They were both watching for his reaction. It seemed like he would show emotion, since he was a child, and Kagome and Inuyasha were both curious to see what Sesshoumaru having emotions would look like. They both saw a quick look of shock come on his face, but it easily turned into denial and Sesshoumaru began looking to them for the real answer to why his father wasn't there, but they didn't say anything, so he accepted the truth. He remained calm, but he actually looked a bit uneasy.

_'They have to be telling the truth. So many things are different than before. This half breed is enough proof on his own. If their telling the truth, then how come I'm young and can't remember anything?'_

"What about Rin and Jaken?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"What about them?" Inuyasha asked. "We've got to stop worrying about Sesshoumaru and go after Naraku!"

"Yeah, but he most definitely won't know who Rin is."

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Who's Rin?"

**To Be Continued... **

**A/N:** Does it at least sound interesting? You've got to review. I need at least five or my heart will explode into tiny little pieces and I'll never ever update! So please review if you'd like for me to tell you what happens when he meets his human companion!


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Human Girl

I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming. You all make me so happy!

Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha thought it was comical seeing Sesshoumaru walk. He was wearing his same clothing and still had possession of the Tokijin and the Tenseiga, but they were on his sash and they were long swords, especially for someone of his height and age. He was practically stumbling all over himself. "Maybe you should give those swords to me, Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't want to accidentally cut yourself, now would you?"

"I'm not going to, you idiot. I'm fine." Sesshoumaru hadn't really looked at those yet. "So what are these swords? Where'd they come from?"

"Your swords?" Inuyasha asked. "One of them was given to you by our father and the other is-"

"My father?" he interrupted. Hearing that he actually had a sword from his father made him excited. "So, what does it do?" He awkwardly drew his sheathed Tenseiga. "It must be this one. I can smell his fang." He held it with both hands, just like Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga. "So, what can it do?"

"It doesn't cut" Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. "That doesn't make any sense. That would make it useless."

"Well-"

"That's stupid. You've got to be lying."

"No" Kagome reassured him. "It's true. That sword can't cut, but it can save lives, and it's saved your own as well."

Sesshoumaru still wished that it could cut, but then the reality of the sword kicked in. "So this sword makes me immortal?"

"Well, you're a demon" Inuyasha pointed out. "You're already immortal..."

"I can live forever, but now I can't be killed at all."

"I guess..." Inuyasha thought it was odd how this younger Sesshoumaru liked the idea of the Tenseiga, especially since it would protect him and keep him alive. An older Sesshoumaru would claim that he didn't need something to protect him because he was so strong. This small Sesshoumaru was a different story entirely. He liked the idea of something protecting him, because he obviously wasn't that strong, or at least strong enough. _'He must have had a lot of enemies, even as a child. I guess it makes sense, considering who our father is.'_ "Did the old man protect you a lot, Sesshoumaru?"

"Old man?" Sesshoumaru glared at his younger, but bigger brother. "Don't refer to him that way, you ungrateful half breed. Besides, what business is it of yours if my father protected me? It's not like I need protection. I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can."

That only made him angrier, but he didn't attack Inuyasha. He just placed his sword back in his sheath. "I've gone into countless of battles and I've killed many opponents. I don't have to prove my worth to a nobody like you" he told Inuyasha.

Now Inuyasha was angry, but he decided to be smart about how he approached this situation. "The old man left me a sword too. It can kill 100 demons in one stroke."

From those words, Sesshoumaru envied Inuyasha, and like all little princes, Sesshoumaru expected that he could get what he wanted. "You don't have any business with a sword that powerful, half breed! I command you to give it to someone who can make good use of it!"

Inuyasha started laughing at his threats. "Come on, you're just a little kid. I may be a half demon, but I'm sure that you can't even pick up the Tetsusaiga."

"I'll prove that I can, you fool!" Sesshoumaru was a very impatient boy, so he without warning, reached for the Tetsusaiga. But much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, as soon as his skin made contact with the handle, his hand began to be electrocuted. He winced in pain and drew his hand back. "I don't...I don't get it..." He looked at his badly burned hand with such hurt in his eyes. _'Why would my father put a barrier on the sword so that I can't touch it?'_

"You okay?" Kagome grabbed his little hand gently as possible to observe it. "You burned it really bad. Are you alright?"

It took Sesshoumaru a moment to respond. He couldn't believe that this human was once again touching him and was being nice and displaying compassion towards him. "I thought you said I've tried to kill you." He pulled his hand away and clenched it, to hide his burn mark.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you."

"You're even more foolish than the half breed. Don't help your enemies. They could always forget about your compassion and kill you for your weakness."

"Don't help him" Inuyasha told Kagome. "He's still a cold-hearted demon. That's not going to change, no matter what, Kagome."

Kagome still wanted to help Sesshoumaru. He was still a cruel demon, but he was different. Some of his actions and his words were for show, rather than his older self. His older self wasn't putting on any kind of show, but this younger Sesshoumaru was putting on a brave face. "We've still got to get him to Rin."

"Who's Rin?"

* * *

"That's Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief. Sesshoumaru was standing next to Inuyasha and Kagome, pointing to a little mortal girl. She had long black hair, flipped out on the edges and her eyes were a lively brown color. She was picking flowers and conversing with a small green demon. They were complained by another demon, one with two heads and resembled a dragon. The two demons weren't what Sesshoumaru was concerned about, but once he saw the girl, he was in a state of shock. "Uh...that's Rin? That little mortal girl is my traveling companion?" 

"Yes..." replied Kagome hesitantly. She was afraid he might just go awe wall. Sesshoumaru was so surprised about Rin.

"But she's a mortal!"

Rin and Jaken picked up the sound of a boy's voice coming from the forest, so they turned around and when they saw him, Rin dropped her flowers, and the both of their mouths dropped as well. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken questioned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin repeated, a little afraid, but still a bit excited. She saw him, and he was small, if that was really him. She thought he was very handsome before, but he was a very cute little boy. He was a kid, and since he was a kid, she would have someone to relate to. "Lord Sesshoumaru, is that you?"

He couldn't respond. He still couldn't believe what was going on.

"Yeah, it's him" Inuyasha replied.

"But how?" Jaken ran over to them in a panic to observe his Lord. The boy looked so much like Sesshoumaru that it had to be him. "How did this happen?"

"He's not sure" Kagome told Jaken. "We found him like this."

"It could have been Naraku."

"Excuse me" Sesshoumaru interrupted, having no patience whatsoever with them "I still don't understand why these two are with me." The more he saw, the more he wished things were back to normal, however that was! _'I don't understand...'_

"I'm your vassal, Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm your trusted servant, and your favorite one, I might add. You cannot remember me?"

"But what can you do?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You're just a stupid little demon. You can't possibly be of any use to me."

Jaken didn't know whether to be angry for being insulted by a child or hurt because his Lord didn't know that he was useful. "But Lord Sesshouma-"

"Let's say that for some strange reason, this little imp does prove to be useful to me, which I still think is unlikely. That still doesn't explain the little girl."

"You don't remember me?" Rin's voice was full of sorrow. "You saved me when-"

"I saved your life?" He couldn't believe his little ears! "Why would I save the life of a mere mortal?" he asked. "Why would I ever do such a thing? You're nothing but a stupid little girl." Kagome, Jaken, and Inuyasha looked dead at Rin to see what kind of reaction she would have to this. They all thought one thing would happen and they were all right. Rin began to cry. "Great, and now the insect is crying."

"You made her cry!" Inuyasha knocked Sesshoumaru upside his head. "You idiot!"

It was then that he lost his temper and he turned around and clawed Inuyasha in the chest. Before he could do it again, Inuyasha stepped back. "No one does that to me and lives!"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "You two need to just settle down!" As Inuyasha yelled and fell down, Kagome ran to Rin and wiped the tears off of her face. "Come on Rin, he's not himself. Look at him. He's just a little kid now and he doesn't know who to trust. He is a demon, and most importantly, he's a little boy. Little boys don't know how to react to little girl's sometimes."

Rin felt a little better, but her feelings were still hurt. She didn't cry that often, and didn't want to cry right then and there, but Lord Sesshoumaru had called her stupid and referred to her as an insect. She couldn't help but be upset. Her whole foundation upon which she stood had just come crashing down. _'I can handle this'_ she told herself. _'I had brothers, so I know how boys act, but still...'_ "Will he get back to normal?"

"I hope so, but until then, we'll get through this together."

While Kagome was giving Rin the motivational speech, Sesshoumaru took that time to go over to Inuyasha and placed his foot on Inuyasha's head since he had magically been brought down. "Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru glanced over to Kagome. She had some power over him, but she couldn't have been in charge of Inuyasha. She was traveling with him, not the other way around. "Why do you keep a mortal by your side? What purpose does she serve?"

When Sesshoumaru took his foot off, Inuyasha raised his head. "That evil witch has the power to see the sacred Shikon Jewel shards."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Kagome overheard and decided to explain something to Sesshoumaru. "That better not be all I'm good for! Sit!"

"Ahhhh!"

Kagome started explaining again. "Well, it's a powerful jewel that is said to grant any desires. It makes anyone stronger, especially a demon. Inuyasha wants to become a full blooded demon, but the only problem with that is..."she blushed "I kind of broke it."

"And you can see the pieces?" When she nodded, that matter was clear_. 'So that's her value to him? She can see those jewel shards. She has a purpose for him.' _"Can Rin see the jewel too?"

"Only Kagome can!" Inuyasha got out of his hole and growled angrily at her. "Stop doing that!"

"Well, I should mean more to you than a jewel detector after all this time we've been together!"

Sesshoumaru blocked their arguing out of his head and just observed Rin, which began making her feel uncomfortable. "So she is useless, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked "Does she serve some sort of purpose?"

"Well, she..." Jaken scratched his head, trying to think. "Well, she does take care of Ah-Un and they listen to her more than me."

"So, she basically is useless." Sesshoumaru could see that she was upset, but he couldn't figure out if she was sad or if she was angry. She certainly seemed like both. _'I'm not a fool, so I'm certain that I don't grow up to be one. There has to be a reason why I keep her by my side. She must serve some sort of value, even though she's a mortal girl. She must be able to do something worth while. Otherwise, I wouldn't be letting her travel. I must be the only one aware of it as well. I've got to figure it out.' _"I've had enough of this. I'm going to go slay whatever did this to me, so I can get back to normal."

"Good luck!" Inuyasha spat out rudely. "There's no way a little kid like you can defeat Naraku. You just don't have what it takes. If you do think that, then you're sadly mistaken."

"I'm capable of doing anything I want and anything I like, so just shut up, you half demon!" Sesshoumaru began walking away from everyone, but Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin began following. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him and was annoyed to see them all following. He gave Rin an evil glare, but it only stopped her for a moment. Once she regained her composer, she kept on walking.

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore them, but he had to stop his attempt to separate himself from Inuyasha once he yelled "You don't know where Naraku is!"

In order to stop himself from looking like a fool, he replied "I don't care. I just want to get away from you!" He ignored Inuyasha and kept going. He was sure he'd find Naraku sooner or later, or whoever was responsible for turning him into a child._'I wonder how much stronger I am when I'm older...'_

"But Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.

"Just leave him" Inuyasha turned his head and refused to look at the little boy. _'I wonder if he can survive on his own.'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru..."

He almost cringed at her small voice. _'I almost forgot about her.' _He looked behind him to look at her again. _'There's got to be a reason to why I keep her around. She's not strong. She can't have any real spiritual powers, and there's definitely nothing demonic about her. I wonder what's so special about that stupid girl...'_ He started walking faster in an attempt to just leave her, and the little imp. He didn't care if she served any purpose. She was rather disturbing. He sped up and didn't look back at them for a solid hour, and was surprised that he could still hear them with his sensitive ears.

Once he finally looked behind him, he saw that Rin was holding up better than Jaken. Jaken had stubbed several times and looked as if he was going to give up. Rin however would not give up. She had such a determined look in her eyes. She wasn't going to be left alone and she was going to follow him to the ends of the earth._ 'What is this girl made of? She's more determined than any other human I've ever met. How can she keep up like that?' _He decided to stop and wait for them.

Once Rin caught up, her stomach began to growl. "May I go look for food, my Lord?"

"Do as you please human. It doesn't matter to me."

Rin was so hurt. "But Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"You're just a human. Why would it matter if you got eaten or killed?"_ 'It's not even worth trying to figure this girl out. Her stench bothers me.' _"Go find your own food, and don't bother coming back to me."

Though Rin had kept calm before, she was beginning to lose her ability to do so now. Steadily, she was beginning to be pushed too far. _'He's not himself. Kagome said he wasn't himself. My brothers were mean sometimes, but they still loved me. Lord Sesshoumaru's still my friend!'_ "I wish to stay with you Lord Sesshoumaru. I want to stay with you forever."

"Forever?" he asked in disbelief. "Why, would I want to put up with you that long?"

Jaken was practically passed out, but once he heard that, his energy was brought up. He couldn't believe his ears and was actually happy to hear the news. Jaken wasn't really too found of her. _'He's making her leave?'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." She struggled not to cry. "I thought that..."

"What? You're just a mortal. Why should I care about you? Besides, you can't stay with me forever, because you're just human. You'll be dead fifty years tops. Probably sooner than that, because you're obviously foolish. If you're following powerful demons around, you can't be that bright. You're lucky I haven't killed you."

Tears managed to slip out of her eyes. "But you...you saved me Lord Sesshoumaru. Master Jaken told me that you brought me back from the dead. You were nice to me. You're my friend."

"I'm Prince...or rather, Lord Sesshoumaru. All I care about is being strong. I don't know why my older self kept you around, so unless you can tell me why you have any value, then you have to leave."

She tried to wipe her eyes, but she couldn't stop crying. "But we're friends."

If Sesshoumaru wasn't disgusted before, he certainly was now. "I guess that means there's no reason."

_'He certainly is cruel...'_ Jaken realized that Sesshoumaru hadn't changed much from over the years. Sesshoumaru was cold as a child, and cold as an adult. He was easily irritated as a child, and as an adult. The only difference really was that younger Sesshoumaru expressed his irritation more and lost his temper faster. Other than that, he was exactly the same, besides his lack of power now.

She was sad, but she was a little angry. To Rin, this younger Sesshoumaru was completely different. She didn't see him as the same person at all. This younger Sesshoumaru was cruel and cold-hearted. He didn't care about hurting anyone's feelings. To her, Sesshoumaru was kind and caring. Thinking of the difference, made her extremely angry, so she couldn't help but yell out. "I liked you better bigger!" She stopped crying, pouted, and walked away.

"She's leaving!" Jaken couldn't believe it.

"Good..." Sesshoumaru said to himself._ 'If the imp annoys me, he'll be next to go.'_ He decided to totally ignore Jaken. Jaken didn't have to talk much, and Sesshoumaru was already ignored with Jaken. "I'm leaving" he began walking separate ways from Rin, without any regret in his mind.

Rin didn't give up on him though. She had enough experience to know the truth. _'If I get into trouble, then Lord Sesshoumaru will save me! I don't have to be afraid, because he'll return to me soon.'_

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** Is Rin right? Will she get into trouble? Will Sesshoumaru save her? Will he be big again? Can he be...nice? You'll have to find out next time, so you've got to review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Tokijin

**Q: When it says "I liked you better small!" did she mean "bigger?" **

**A:** Yes she did, thank you for saying something about it. I went back and I fixed it. I can't believe I messed it up. It's my favorite part too!

Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha

Rin kept walking down the forest path and kept going. She really didn't want to, but she did. She knew he'd come for her. When she looked behind her and saw that she couldn't see him anymore—that was the time to start. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She smiled and figured it would be only a matter of seconds. Every time she merely yelled his name, he'd come charging in to save her from anything, and it didn't matter what it was. He would always save her.

When he didn't come at first, she decided that merely yelling wouldn't really do anything. She decided to scream it this time. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Surely he'd come now. She sounded horrified, as if she was going to be devoured. She was going to be rescued by him. It was only a matter of seconds. She was only waiting for him now.

But still, he didn't come. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She felt her eyes wallow up with tears. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Was she truly going to be abandoned by him? Was he really not going to come? Was he really that much different? "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Though she wasn't in danger, the commotion was heard from all around, including by the angry and hungry demons that lived within the forest.

* * *

"That was Rin," Jaken pointed out.

"So?"

"But she sounded like she was in trouble."

"So?"

"So, you're not going to save her?"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and stomped Jaken's head with him small foot. "You're such a little fool. Why on earth would I waste my time protecting some little, human girl?" He enjoyed crushing Jaken and his agonizing moans, even more so than when he was older. "If she got into trouble, then that's her problem." He finally got off of Jaken and continued walking on. _'It's not my problem.'_

"So you're going to let her die?"

Sesshoumaru had no comment. Though he really didn't have anything to say about the matter though, he couldn't, for some reason, let himself just abandon the girl. The thought didn't sit too well with him. If she was truly going to die, then there was something inside of him, that wouldn't let that happen. _'Why should I care? She's just a little, human child. She's just a bug anyway. Why should I care?'_ He tried to take another step, but he couldn't. He couldn't go on. _'Why do I care? Why do I care about that girl?'_ For some reason, he did care.

"Ahhhhhhh! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

His ears twitched, picking up the dreaded sound of her screams and that is when he began to run. He couldn't just let her be hurt. He had to help her. Before he had even realized it, he had turned around and started running as fast as he could, towards the odd little girl that he thought had no value to him.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru paid no mind to Jaken though. He kept going. He had to keep running on. He had to get to Rin, before it was too late. _'Why does she have to cause so much trouble?' _

"Ahhhh!"

It wasn't but a few seconds that he found her. There was a giant troll demon that had her clasped in his hands, and he was ready to devour her whole. She had her eyes closed, and she was screaming, so she didn't see him swiftly jump into the air and cut off the demon's arm.

"Ahhhhh!" Rin fell down, and had a rough landing on her bottom, but she was alright. When she opened her eyes, she saw him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" A smile burst on her face and she couldn't help but reach for him. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought you wouldn't come for me!" She latched on to him and hugged him as tight as he could.

He was shocked that another mortal had grabbed a hold of him, so she held on for a good few seconds, but once he snapped back into reality, he pushed the little girl away. "What is wrong with you? I saved your life, but that doesn't mean anything."

_'It means everything...'_ Nothing he could say could make her sad. She kept on smiling. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Well..." he wasn't sure what to say. "Next time, don't get into trouble, and don't leave my side. You're such a bothersome girl."

"Demon!" yelled the ogre. "You saved the life of a human?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face the demon and cracked his knuckles. "What business is it of yours what I do? I don't care about the girl," he lied, "I just simply can't stand the thought of a demon eating humans. It's disgusting."

"I'll devour the both of you!" he shrieked.

Sesshoumaru pushed Rin out of the way, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the assault of the demon himself and was slapped by his giant hand and knocked through several trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin got up and began running towards him, but once Sesshoumaru looked her way, he realized that the demon was about to blast Rin.

"Get out the way, you fool!" Rin of course couldn't, so Sesshoumaru had no choice but to get in the way of it. "Stupid girl!" He got up and shielded Rin from the blast; taking on much of it himself so she could be protected. Thankfully, the Tenseiga stepped in and helped them as well. If it weren't for that sword and its barrier, Rin would have died.

Once Sesshoumaru and Rin opened their eyes, they saw that there wasn't just one demon. There were many, and they were all ready to rip Sesshoumaru and Rin apart.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"Quiet Rin..." Sesshoumaru stood up, but that is when he realized how tired he was. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment. _'Why are all of these demons joining in?'_

"Is that Lord Sesshoumaru?" one demon asked.

"It can't be! He's a child!"

"It could be an offspring that we weren't aware of. We should kill him!"

"Kill!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm scared." She stayed close behind Sesshoumaru. She didn't mean to be scared, but he was weaker than before. Even Rin could see that.

_'I'm not going to die right here. I refuse to!'_ He readied himself for battle, though he wasn't sure if he could pull it off. He didn't care. He was going to fight until the bitter end. _'I can do this.'_

"Wind Scar!"

In a flash of light, Sesshoumaru and Rin were safe. "What just..." When the smoke cleared, Inuyasha was standing with his transformed Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder in a pose with a smirk on his face. "I guess you can't do anything without your little big brother, now can you?"

"Are you alright?" Kagome was standing behind Inuyasha, and she looked so concern.

They all made Sesshoumaru sick. _'I don't understand these humans!'_ "I didn't ask to be saved. I could have taken on all those demons and lived."

"Sure you could have..."

"And what do you care, anyhow?"

"Nothing, it was Kagome's idea. She was worried about you and the girl."

Sesshoumaru just couldn't understand mortals. "You all disgust me."

Kagome sighed. Regardless of the fact that he was a mean little boy, he was still just a little boy. "Let me take care of your wounds, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"This is Sesshoumaru?" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku asked in unison. Even Kirara tilted her head and blinked a few times in unbelief. They had gathered together at a campsite and as soon as Kagome explained what had happened, no one could believe it.

"Isn't he adorable?" Kagome wanted to hug him again. She couldn't help it! "He's wounded though, so I'll get my medical kit."

"Don't bother" Sesshoumaru told her. "My wounds aren't that bad. Don't touch me, or I'll kill you."

"I say we abandon him," said Inuyasha. "Patch up Rin's wound, and then we'll make him leave."

"You don't have to make me do anything," Sesshoumaru told them. "I'll go. I don't want to be here anyway. All of you humans disgust me."

"Don't be too hasty." Kagome didn't really pay him any mind. She wasn't going to leave him all alone to fend for himself. It was a big world, and he obviously had a lot of demon enemies, especially with what had just happened. "I'll patch up Rin." She went in her bag and got out her medical kit and signaled Rin to come to her.

"Alright..." Rin got up from her separate fire with Jaken and Ah-Un and joined Kagome and the others—except for Sesshoumaru—since he was sitting all alone under a tree. "I have a cut on my arm and a scratch on my knee."

Once Kagome got a good look at it, she realized that it was a deep cut and her knee was bruised as well as cut up. "You don't have to hide your pain so much, Rin. I understand that you've probably had to rough it, since you've lived with Sesshoumaru, but it's not that big of a deal if you need medical attention. I mean, your cut could have gotten infected."

_'Infected?'_ Sesshoumaru told himself that he didn't care though._ 'That would be one less thing to worry about.'_

"Thank you, Kagome." Once Rin was all done, she bravely ventured over to the lonely Sesshoumaru, who was all by himself. "Kagome can help you."

"Why? I'll be fine by morning." Rin sat down next to Sesshoumaru and just stared at him until it made him actually feel uncomfortable. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering his question, she asked him one. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you cold?"

"I don't feel hot or cold. I'm always fine." He tried to ignore her, but she asked another question.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Not right now." He closed his eyes and actually attempted to go to sleep, but she bothered him yet again.

"Well, do you like being a kid?"

"No."

"Not even when you were a real kid?"

He opened his eyes and gazed upon her with pure shock in his eyes. "Why would I? As of right now, I know that I had a great power and that I was a strong—a near unstoppable demon. Why care about anything less than that, human?"

"Well, it's not fun being a kid at all? You don't like to play?"

"Like I said, human, it's all about power. My father was strong, and I'm going to be stronger than him one day. That's all I care about." He was getting suspicious of Rin and he started to glare at her. "Would you ask me all these questions if I was older, or are you talking so much because you expect a child to answer them?"

"I still ask you questions when you're older. It's different that you're answering so many of my questions. Usually Jaken would tell me to stop bothering you." She became a little afraid. "Am I bothering you now?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You're annoying, but it's not like I'm going to kill you. I don't really have a reason to."

"Do you want me to stop asking questions?"

"If you don't stop talking, I might just kill you."

"Rin!" Jaken ran over to the two of them, glaring at her angrily. "You shouldn't be bothering Lord Sesshoumaru! Leave him be, Rin!"

"I don't have to leave unless Lord Sesshoumaru tells me too!" She stood up and pouted and made fists with her small hands. "How do you know that I'm bothering him?"

"He doesn't have the time to be bothered with a pest like you!"

"Hey, be nice to her!" Kagome yelled.

_'I'm not going to let them argue about this. They'll drive me insane.'_ "That's enough from the both of you. I wish to be alone."

Neither of them could believe their ears. Jaken was especially surprised though. "But Lord Sesshoumaru—"

"I won't tell you again, imp." The two of them weren't going to question him, so they got up and returned to their camp fire where Ah-Un was sleeping. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and made himself comfortable against the back of the tree and it wasn't soon until he had fallen fast asleep. It was odd that he had fallen asleep before Rin and Jaken, but he had been hurt.

"I guess he was hurt worse than what he was letting on," Inuyasha told his friends. "I don't care how strong he thinks he is—he's not going to make it on his own. He's made far too many enemies."

"Then we can't leave him alone..." Kagome felt so bad for him. "We can't let him go off on his own. If he does, then he'll be jumped like he was tonight, and I think he could probably manage on his own, but he has Rin to take care of. Sesshoumaru seems mature, but to take care of a little girl on his own seems hard."

"But won't he just try to kill us once he's back to his old self?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe so," Miroku answered, "but then again, he has had many chances to kill Inuyasha. All of his warnings could simply be bluffs and he might not be planning on killing Inuyasha at all, so in theory, we'll be alright."

"I still can't believe he's a child," Sango had to hold in her laughter when she thought about it. "Sesshoumaru is nothing more than a child now." She didn't think it was funny to be mean, but it was just so unbelievable. "He's still powerful, I can still sense that, but his power has dropped considerably lower than what it was before."

Rin put her back against Ah-Un and made herself comfortable. _ 'I hope Lord Sesshoumaru gets better. He got hurt because of me.' _"Night Master Jaken."

"Don't speak to me." Jaken was already angry at Rin. He didn't want to speak to her. _'It's all her fault that Lord Sesshoumaru got hurt. He's also angry with me because of that girl as well. If only Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have gone back for Rin.'_ Jaken sighed. _'Then again, she would have died…'_ Jaken wasn't completely sure whether or not he would be happy if Rin was actually dead, but he certainly did want her gone.

Soon Inuyasha and everyone had fallen asleep, but just when all of them had fallen asleep; Sesshoumaru's sleep began to be disturbed. "What's that?" He felt an odd demonic aura right by him. It wasn't hard to find it; it was coming right from his sword. _'What's wrong with my sword? Its demonic aura is pouring out of it.' _ Sesshoumaru got the sudden urge to draw the Tokijin, so he stood up and grabbed a hold of it. _'Tokijin…Why didn't its aura pour out before? Why is it just now acting out? In a way, it's like father's sword: Sounga. It must have been made from an evil demon.'_ Its demonic aura was so strong that Sesshoumaru could almost hear it, as it was speaking to him. _'Kill Inuyasha?'_

That didn't sound like a bad idea…

To be continued…

**A/N:** Little Sesshoumaru isn't strong enough for the Tokijin yet. Uh oh! Will he listen to the Tokijin and succeed in killing Inuyasha? Find out next time and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers

Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha

_'Kill Inuyasha?'_ It seemed rather random. Sesshoumaru didn't really have a reason for keeping Inuyasha around, besides information. Even if he did need information, Kagome would give it. Inuyasha wasn't too willing to help out at all. Perhaps he didn't need to be kept around, but it was still and odd and random thought.

_'Kill Inuyasha...'_ It was beginning to seem more acceptable though. Maybe he should. He suddenly began to feel an overwhelming amount of hate pour into his body for Inuyasha. He was annoyed with Inuyasha before, but now he just simply hated him. Thinking about him disgusted him. _'I will kill Inuyasha.'_

Sesshoumaru began to feel something he hadn't quite felt before. He was out of control and consumed by the one desire he had of killing his little brother. A smirk swept his face and he began walking toward Inuyasha with the sword clenched tightly in his hands. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched before he actually awakened. He lifted his head and opened his eyes just in time to see Sesshoumaru take a swing at him. Inuyasha was quick, and he jumped out of the way and Sesshoumaru merely hit the ground with his sword. "Yeah, I knew it was only a matter of time before you wanted to kill me. What's up now? You want the Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be himself. Besides him being smaller, slower and apparently not the strategic battle genius he usually is: he was out of control. He was unable to control himself. His eyes were glowing red the markings on his cheek had enlarged. His fangs had also appeared to grow larger. He looked like he was attempting to transform, but couldn't quite get there. No! Not even that. He looked more like when Inuyasha transformed to his demon state. _'What's gotten into him?'_

All of Inuyasha friends woke up from the commotion and they all backed away once they saw the Tokijin in Sesshoumaru's hands and Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga. "Alright," Kagome began angrily, "what did you do to poor Sesshoumaru? Did you pick on him again?"

"He started it! I don't know why you're taking his side! He always tries to kill me. There's nothing more to it than that."

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. You probably started this, Inuyasha!"

"Pipe down, you stupid girl!"

"What! Why I oughta-"

Sesshoumaru grew impatient with the two of them arguing and he charged at Inuyasha with his Tokijin being held the same way Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga. As the two started fighting each other, Miroku noticed that their fighting styles were similar. "Sesshoumaru definitely isn't as good a fighter as before. He's even with Inuyasha."

"Wow..." A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head. "Sesshoumaru really wasn't kidding when he told Inuyasha that he still fought like a child."

"Sesshoumaru's fighting just as well as Inuyasha," Miroku almost said teasingly.

"Well that's good," said Shippo, "since Inuyasha usually gets beaten up by Sesshoumaru until he gets extremely lucky."

Inuyasha heard the comment and growled. "I heard that Shippo!" He would have pulverized Shippo, but he was busy at the moment. "You're not as strong," he warned. "If you fight me, then you'll be killed!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He just pushed Inuyasha back and created his Dragon Strike.

"Bad move!" Inuyasha prepared himself for a backlash wave, but Kagome interfered.

"No, Inuyasha! You'll kill him!"

"So? What makes it so different now than all the other times?" Inuyasha regrettably listened to Kagome, and the Dragon Strike went right at him. He tried to protect himself with his sword the best he could, but the attack was still powerful. He began to be cut up from the blast, but it luckily wasn't as strong as usual. Still though, he was knocked flat on his back. _'It wasn't as strong as usual. Sesshoumaru probably doesn't even realize that he did the Dragon Strike. He probably doesn't even know what it is.'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" yelled Jaken. "You can beat Inuyasha! You can beat that stupid half breed demon!"

Rin wasn't concerned about if he could fight and beat Inuyasha, though. She only wished that he would stop. _'What's come over you, Lord Sesshoumaru? You've never been like this before.'_

Sango noticed the Tokijin though. "I don't think it's his fault." All eyes were on her as she started to explain. "Do you remember when the Tokijin was first created?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I could feel its aura getting stronger, but it didn't cross my mind that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be powerful enough to handle it." He sighed. "Then again, we were all surprised by his great power when he wielded it effortlessly and the demonic aura of the sword subsided. Because Sesshoumaru is not himself, he will not be able to control the sword and if he cannot control it, then no one can."

Inuyasha got up wearily. He didn't suspect that fighting Sesshoumaru would still be that tough. "You're doing well for a little kid."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He just started running towards Inuyasha once again growling. He was determined to kill him and settle the hatred that he now held for him.

"This is it." _'I can't hit him with my backlash wave, because it's too powerful. If I hit him directly with the wind scar, the Tokijin will still block of a lot of it, since it's so powerful. I should be able to at least knock the sword out of Sesshoumaru's hands. Besides that, the Tenseiga should protect him, like how it protected him when I hit him with the wind scar. It'll hurt him, but he won't die, and he'll be normal.'_ "It's time to end this! Wind Scar!"

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome was too late though. The wind scar had already began ripping through the ground and was headed directly towards Sesshoumaru.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin and Jaken's heart stopped as they awaited the fate of their master.

As the wind scar met with Sesshoumaru, the Tokijin did block off a lot of it, but it was soon too much for the small boy to handle, and the wind scar knocked the sword out of his hand and hit him. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Inuyasha!"

There was nothing Inuyasha could do. Only one thing could save Sesshoumaru, and it did. The Tenseiga pulsed and created a barrier and saved the small boy's life. When the wind scar subsided and the black barrier disappeared, the Tokijin was lying three feet in front of Sesshoumaru, unscathed, and Sesshoumaru's eyes were dim and his body was blooded and bruised. "What just..." He couldn't stand any longer and he just fell. He couldn't help it. He just passed out.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin began crying as she ran to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and could only sob on him. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Please make it! Please make it!"

"He's still alive." Inuyasha tried to step closer, but Rin immediately became defensive.

"Don't come any closer! You tried to kill him!"

"He was coming right at me! The sword Tokijin possessed him and it only wanted to kill me, and wouldn't have stopped until it did. I only wounded the kid. He's not dead." He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "Besides, that's what he deserves for having a sword like the Tokijin. It was only a matter of time before it completely took over his body."

"Sit!"

"Ahhhh!"

Kagome came over to Rin's side. "Don't listen to Inuyasha. He's a jerk. Besides, Sesshoumaru's really strong. He's going to pull through, and I'm going to help him. Don't worry Rin."

She didn't know to trust them after Inuyasha hurt Sesshoumaru so badly, but she decided to. "Alright."

Jaken wasn't so forgiving though. "How dare you hurt Lord Sesshoumaru like that? And what of Tokijin? What about his sword? He cannot wield it at this age. He'll be consumed once again, and when he returns to normal, he shall punish me for leaving it!"

Once Inuyasha recovered, he crossed his arms and pretended not to care. "It's not my problem. Deal with it yourselves."

Miroku sighed. "Well, the evil power of the sword must be cut off, before it possesses anyone else. It's too dangerous to keep lying about."

"What about Toutousai?" Sango asked. "Perhaps he'll know what to do. He is the best sword smith we know, and his former student did create the sword. I think it's best that we get him to assist us. Otherwise, there's no telling what will happen. He's the best person for the job."

"Agreed." With that, Miroku whacked Inuyasha on the head as hard as he could with his staff.

"Ahhhhh!" What did you do that for?"

"Go fetch Toutousai!"

"I ain't do'n it! I don't like the kid, and I'm not doing him any favors. He's just going to try and kill us later. We might as well pretend like we've never met him, dump him, and abandon him here."

"Why, you ungrateful dog!" Jaken yelled. "How dare you leave Lord Sesshoumaru in his condition will he's in such danger after all the times he's spared your miserable life! Go ahead and leave! We don't need you, or Toutousai."

"Jaken," Rin said quietly, "I'm staying here with Lord Sesshoumaru and I want Kagome to help."

That only made Jaken angrier. "We are not asking them for help. It's already embarrassing enough that Inuyasha had to save Lord Sesshoumaru. Now he's tried to kill him! We can't trust them, and I'm not leaving Lord Sesshoumaru's life in your useless hands."

"We're not going anywhere, Master Jaken! He needs help! He can't be moved. He's too wounded."

"We're leaving!"

"If we leave, we'll be abandoning him!"

Jaken felt a cold chill run down his spine. He felt guilty and mostly afraid. He already feared Sesshoumaru, big or small. What would happen if Jaken jeopardized his life? "Alright fine! You win, Rin! We'll stay!"

Kagome was relieved. "That's good. Sesshoumaru's in no condition to be getting up and moving around. I'm kind of surprised that Inuyasha's wind scar didn't kill him." Kagome sat down on the ground with Sesshoumaru and placed his unconscious body in her arms. "I promise he'll get better."

Despite Sesshoumaru only having the mind and body of a ten year old, Inuyasha still managed to get jealous once he saw that Kagome was holding him and once Inuyasha saw where Sesshoumaru's head was resting, he was not happy! "What do you think you're doing Kagome?" Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru by his shirt collar and ripped him out of Kagome's arms.

"Are you crazy?" Kagome rose to her feet and Rin's mouth dropped with unbelief and pure fright and horror. "You're going to hurt him! He's wounded, so put him down."

Inuyasha wasn't going to argue with her, so he just dropped the unconscious Sesshoumaru and let him land face first in the dirt. "Fine with me."

"How could you do that to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin and Jaken asked and screamed.

"Why don't you go to Toutousai instead of being a jerk and ruining everything?"

Inuyasha was now afraid. If he didn't abide by Kagome's will, he'd have a big sit. He just knew it! He's been sat for less. "Fine then. I'll go find Toutousai." He turned from Kagome and towards Sango. "Let me borrow Kirara for a little bit."

"Sure thing." Kirara purred with agreement and then transformed.

"Hurry back," teased Miroku, "Sesshoumaru's survival could depend on it." He smirked, knowing that Inuyasha was very irritated now.

Inuyasha tried to keep it together, but he couldn't. He was so angry. His brother had tried to kill him on numerous occasions and yet he was now his baby sitter. It was funny at first but now everyone was starting to…like him! What if this was permanent? Kagome would be taking care of Sesshoumaru instead of paying attention to important things. _ 'He's going to just try and kill us the next chance he gets. I don't trust him.' _"Fine then, I'm going."

Kagome didn't say anything to him. She was angry about how Inuyasha dropped Sesshoumaru. She didn't even watch him leave. She tried to ignore Inuyasha, and once he rode away on Kirara, she began to get out her medical kit in order to help Sesshoumaru.

"Will he be alright?" Rin asked her.

Kagome gave her a smile. "Of course he will be, Rin. I've seen far worse wounds on Inuyasha, and he's always bounced back. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be fine by tomorrow."

_'I hope so.' _

After waiting such a long time for him to wake up, Sesshoumaru did. When he awakened, Rin staring at his face was the first thing that he saw. "Who are you?"

Rin was a bit confused and disappointed. "Rin…"

"Oh…" He was a bit disappointed. He was beginning to remember what had happened.

"It's strange. I don't think you've ever forgotten anything, my Lord." Yet another difference.

Sesshoumaru sat up and realized how late it was. Everyone except for Rin was sleeping, even Jaken. Rin did look tired though. _'She didn't want to fall asleep. She watched me until I woke up.' _ "Inuyasha and I got into a fight?" She nodded. _'I sort of remember that.'_ Sesshoumaru wouldn't have lost if Inuyasha wouldn't have had the Tetsusaiga, so his jealousy began to stir deep within him. _'Why did my father leave such a sword to Inuyasha? I'm his oldest son and Inuyasha's a half breed. I should be entitled to that sword. Inuyasha shouldn't get it. Why did father give it to me?' _"Where is Inuyasha now?"

"He went to fetch someone."

Sesshoumaru told himself that he didn't even care. He'd deal with Inuyasha later. He needed to concentrate on getting better, and in order to do that, he needed to satisfy his hunger and regain some strength.

"Are you hungry?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with almost amazement but tried to hide it the best he could. He couldn't believe that she guessed such a thing. _'Does she know me this well?'_

"Kagome's got some good food."

He turned away; full of disgust. "No thank you. I don't eat human food."

"But…" _'He needs to eat something. What should I do?' _ "But…" Rin began to get an idea of what she could do. She didn't want to leave him alone to get him something, though she would normally do it on any normal occasion. "Um…well…Kagome's an odd girl."

"She's still a human."

Rin was beginning to realize even more how different he was, at least to her. He was like the snobby kid that everyone hated because he thought he was better than anyone else. Although Sesshoumaru was normally that way, Rin hadn't noticed it before. At least the older Sesshoumaru acted with a grace. Younger Sesshoumaru was just so crude! "I'll get you something yummy. Just trust me." Without permission, Rin ran to Kagome's giant bag and began to look for their snack foods. She pulled out some snack foods and brought them to him, but he only looked at her in disgust.

"Those things couldn't possibly satisfy me. They're human products. I'm not eating them." He was trying to be stubborn, but he was hungry_. 'Maybe it's not exactly human food. This stuff doesn't look like anything I've seen before and since that's the case, it might taste decent. It doesn't smell like anything I really know of. It is odd.' _

Rin ran back to Kagome's bag and pulled out a packed meal. Everything looked unusual to Rin, so Sesshoumaru might eat it. "If you're hungry—"

"I'm not eating human food, so just leave me alone."

She didn't let it bother her though. She just decided to leave him and go sit next to Ah-Un where Jaken was also sleeping. _'I'm really sleepy.'_

"What a stupid human," Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath. _'Still…'_ He looked at the food she left by him and couldn't help but be curious. _ 'Perhaps it's not human food…' _The only question was whether or not he should take the risk.

That morning when everyone woke up, they weren't surprised to see that Sesshoumaru was up. Whether or not he was older or at least healed, he would still tough it out. That was just the kind of person he was. "Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked. She was happy that morning. She figured out that Rin had gotten him some food and once she found the rappers near him, she knew that he had dared eaten some human food, but she wouldn't dare mention it. He was a kid, and a kid will eventually bend to the will of something or someone older, no matter how stubborn they are. Of course, they'd never admit that they enjoyed it. Kagome didn't want to bring it up for the pure fact that Sesshoumaru wouldn't probably say something like 'I was forced to eat that disgusting food. I had no choice' and he'd probably try to kill her.

Sesshoumaru responded with a glare. "Next time, don't bother with the bandages, human. I can heal up all by myself, human. Don't bother helping me at all. I don't need it at all."

_'He's a lot like Inuyasha, now that I think about it. I always saw the similarities, but I see even more.'_ Kagome didn't know if she should be freaked out or she should laugh. _'It'll be funny once I say all these things to Inuyasha…even though he'll be a bit angry.'_ "Don't worry. If you want, you can be rid or us as soon as Toutousai the sword smith comes."

A nerve was struck. "Did you say Toutousai?"

Kagome nodded. "He can help us with our Tokijin problem."

An unusual thing happened just then. A smirk crept on to his face. "Good, I can kill him."

"You'll what!" Kagome saw the look on his face and knew that he was completely serious. _'Uh oh! Toutousai's in danger!' _Once she heard the mooing of a cow in the distance, she knew that it was too late. _'And it's too late.'_

**To be continued… **

**A/N:** Why does little fluffy want to kill Toutousai? Tune in next time for more fluffy goodness and a lot of fluffy cuteness! See ya next time! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Toutousai

Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru looked so angry once he heard that Toutousai was coming. He hated Toutousai and despised him, even more so than Myouga. Now since his father wasn't around, he could kill Toutousai like he always wanted to. "I can finally kill him."

"Kill him?" Kagome questioned. "Why would you want to kill Toutousai?" Though she knew he could kill her, she bent down and got eye level with him, like she did with any other child. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

He merely turned away from her. "Of course I mean what I said! I despise Toutousai and I want to kill him. Why can't you get that through your idiotic human skull?"

"But what did he do?"

"He's a fool."

"He's a fool?" _'That can't be the whole reason, can it be...'_ "You mean you want to kill him because you don't like him?"

"Why else would I kill him?"

"Oh...right..." A sweat drop appeared on her head while talking to Sesshoumaru. He was so serious about what he was saying too. It was odd. Why would he say such a thing? Why would he do such a thing? _'I know he does what he wants, but this is ridiculous. He feels that way about killing too? He's a kid. You think he'd have some sense of mercy.' _She had to change Sesshoumaru's mind, or everything was seriously about to get worse. "Well, Toutousai has a lot of purposes. He's very useful. I would keep him alive if I were you."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not me, or I'd be an idiot."

That struck a nerve with Kagome. She had to lash out at him, and she couldn't help it. She felt like she was arguing with Inuyasha. "Idiot? What the heck is your problem?"

"My problem is that you don't understand what's useful and what's not. Toutousai isn't useful."

"But he's the best swordsman you'll find."

"But I've got a sword—or two rather."

"But one of them you can't even handle until you're older."

"True, but I've got this other one that I can use."

"But you can't fight with it."

Though Kagome was trying hard to keep Sesshoumaru from killing Toutousai, she was slowly making everything worse. "I guess you have a point human." It was a dilemma that only took him two seconds to solve. "I simply have to take Inuyasha's sword. That idiot would probably end up hitting himself with his own attack." A slight smile came to the young boy's face, because of his joke toward his brother. Kagome wasn't laughing for two reasons. The first was the fact that it had happened before, and the second was the fact that Sesshoumaru was once again talking about stealing the sword.

"But..." Kagome tried to fix what she could. "Uh...there is a barrier on the sword. You can't touch it!"

That was true. It made him a bit upset, as a matter of fact. _'Why would there be a barrier on the sword?'_ "Who made the sword?"

"Toutousai did."

"Then is it his fault?"

"No! It was your father's last wish that Inuyasha got the Tetsusaiga! Toutousai only carried out his wishes!"

"So Toutousai gave me the sword that you say is useless?"

"Well..." _'Ah! What am I doing? I'm messing everything up! Now he's gonna have a reason to hate Toutousai. He'll want to kill him! What should I do? What should I do... ?' _"I'm only a stupid human! What do I know about swords and stuff like that? You probably shouldn't listen to me at all."

"Then I guess you and this whole conversation was useless and I'm still going to kill Toutousai."

_'Well great! I made things worse. He's such a little twerp!'_ Kagome felt like a fool. Miroku and Sango had left in order to gather water as soon as they woke up, so she was alone with Jaken, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. She was the only one who could probably stop Sesshoumaru, and she only made things worse. _'I can't give up now! He's just get into another big fight!'_ "Uh, listen Sesshoumaru, you can't kill Toutousai. It just isn't right."

"Don't you dare tell my Lord Sesshoumaru what to do!" warned Jaken. He had been trying to sleep and ignore their conversation, since Rin kept him up with her worries all night. He tried to ignore Kagome and hoped that Sesshoumaru would get sick of her and simply kill her, but she was still going on. "Lord Sesshoumaru will do what he pleases!"

"I never said he couldn't! I just don't want him to kill someone for no reason."

"I not liking him is enough," assured Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry. I won't make him suffer. It'll end quickly."

_'Great! Looks like he and Inuyasha will get into another fight.' _

Sesshoumaru was glad to see Toutousai land with his demonic cow, Momo. Sesshoumaru just waited patiently. He didn't pay any mind to his brother who was riding on top of Kirara with a glare on his face. Toutousai looked down below to see who was down below him. He looked bewildered and most definitely looked surprised. When he landed, he looked closely at Sesshoumaru and didn't understand. It looked like Sesshoumaru, but it couldn't be Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could only hold her breath as Toutousai bravely ventured towards the small boy. _'Here we go!' _

"This is odd..." Toutousai wasn't too afraid as he approached Sesshoumaru, but something told him that he should be terrified. "This child looks exactly like Sesshoumaru."

"That's because I am Sesshoumaru, you fool."

As soon as the sentence ended, Toutousai jumped back and hid behind Inuyasha. "What kind of sick game is this? You told me you needed my help! You want to get me killed?"

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha could clearly see Toutousai's fear. It looked as if he would wet his pants. "Are you telling me you're scared of him, even though he's a little kid?"

"Why is he a child?"

"He got turned into one, but we don't know how. He's the same strength he was as a child, and he doesn't remember being an adult. He's actually a little kid. There's no reason to be scared of him. What can he do?"

This information only made Toutousai even more afraid. "Being a child is worse! At least Sesshoumaru is logical and reasonable. If he's a child, then he's not reasonable and he'd kill him even if I served value to him."

"But why would he kill you? He doesn't know that you refused to make him a sword."

Toutousai heard Sesshoumaru grunt in anger. "He does now!"

"I've heard enough," said Sesshoumaru, "I've been waiting a long time to get rid of Toutousai, and seeing that my father can't stop me, I'm going to do it right now." Sesshoumaru's small hands began to glow with venomous toxins. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"And I've been waiting to do this for a long time too." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and transformed it fully. "You're not going to kill Toutousai, and just so you know, I would much rather kill you then him."

"That's really too bad. I'll have to kill the both of you now, and then I'll take your Tetsusaiga."

"My sword has a barrier around it. You won't be able to pick it up, you fool. Our old man clearly didn't want you to have it, so be a good boy and buzz off!"

"I remember getting burned by the sword, Inuyasha. I'm no fool. I've just figured something out though."

"And what would that be?"

"The barrier is probably meant to keep you the only one touching it. It probably won't allow other demons to touch it, and I expect that humans are able to touch it, but can't make it transform."

"And your point is?"

"Well, my simple minded brother, once you're dead, there won't be a reason for the barrier to exist. So in other words, your death will bring me victory. Once you're dead, I'll have possession over three swords and no one will match my power." Sesshoumaru charged Inuyasha and of course Inuyasha was ready to take out Sesshoumaru. The only problem was that Kagome wasn't going to let the two brothers kill each other.

"Sit!"

"Ahhhh!"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, seeing his little brother overcome by Kagome's magic command again. "I don't need any help, human."

"I'm not helping you, I'm stopping you two from fighting!"

"Well, you're not going to stop me from killing Toutousai!"

"But he's here to help you!"

"What can he possibly do to help me?"

"Your sword made you go crazy and you tried to kill Inuyasha."

"That doesn't sound too out of the ordinary."

"But the sword wanted to kill him, not you. If you don't let Toutousai help, then you can't use the sword and it'll take over you again. You were strong enough before to wield it, but you're too weak as a child. You can't use it in your position."

Sesshoumaru looked as if he wanted to explode. _'I'm not strong enough to wield my own sword? I'm too little...'_ That's what made him angry most of all. He had always hated being little and too weak. He could never even touch his father when the fought each other for practice. Sesshoumaru vowed that one day he would defeat his father, but now he knew that he'd never get the chance. _'I was strong, but now I'm weak because I'm a child. I can't stand it!' _"Forget about Toutousai and the stupid sword! I don't want your help. My Tokijin can stay here for all I care. I'm leaving."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru..." Rin didn't understand why he got so upset all of the sudden, but she got up to follow him without question. "Wait for me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Wait for me too, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken grabbed Ah-Un's reigns and followed his master. He was happy they were leaving the company of Inuyasha and his friends. Jaken especially didn't like them.

"Come back, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome felt like it was her fault that he was running off.

"Let him go," Inuyasha told Kagome. "He's nothing but a little boy trying to survive in a man's world. Let him pretend like he can make it. I won't care if he dies. At least he'll be out of my hair."

At least Toutousai could breathe easy and stop hiding behind Inuyasha. "He's leaving." He sighed. "Now I'm safe."

"You're ridiculous, old man. Now fix the stupid sword."

"The Tokijin?" Toutousai asked. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, but we can't have the demonic power overflowing all the time. Someone will get possessed."

Toutousai stroked his beard. "Hmm...well, the only one powerful enough to wield this sword is Sesshoumaru . Now that he is a child, then no one can wield it. The only way to make the sword safe is to bind the demonic aura."

"And how do we do that? Miroku couldn't even approach it the last time he was around it. How are we supposed to seal its demonic power?"

Toutousai scratched his head, deep in thought. Within a minute's time, he finally admitted to Inuyasha the truth. "I have no idea."

Inuyasha slapped Toutousai against the head and growled in anger. "You are worthless. We should have let Sesshoumaru kill you!"

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin ran up to his side, concerned for how he felt. He was obviously upset, but she didn't see a reason to be. "Why did we have to leave Kagome and Inuyasha?" 

"Because I despise them."

"But why?"

"Because their pestering fools."

Rin got scared once he raised his voice. He never really did it before, so now she knew not to bother him. It was too late though. He had enough.

"Stay here."

"Stay here?" she asked. "You mean, go back to Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"No!" Rin jumped back at the sound of his voice. Jaken was also afraid. "Just stay here. Don't go back; don't follow me, just stay here!"

Rin looked as if she was about to cry. She felt so horrible. As much as she wanted to cry though, she knew better and she did her best to keep in her emotions. "Okay Lord Sesshoumaru, I'll stay. Just please promise to come back to me."

"Why wouldn't I come back?"

A small blush appeared on Rin's face, but she didn't know why. "Well, you said we weren't friends, so I was scared that you just would leave me and Jaken stranded. Why would you come back for us?"

She had a point. For a moment, he didn't have anything to say, so he felt quite foolish. He soon covered it up though. "I'm not asking Inuyasha anymore questions, so it appears that there is some use to you two after all. You two are the only ones I can get information out of that I can trust." He saw a smile bloom on the young girl's face. "And what's your problem?"

She shook her head. "Nothing my Lord."

"But why go alone?" Jaken finally asked. "Where are you going, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru still didn't like being questioned by Jaken, so he stomped on top of his head and left him twitching on the ground. "Don't bother me with such questions. I just want to be alone." He left before Rin did or said anything else that made him feel uncomfortable. _'She certainly is an odd child.'_ He just needed time to be alone and think. He felt so cluttered and didn't want to be babied, like how they were trying to treat him. _'I'll restore myself without anyone's help, and I especially don't need Inuyasha to help me!'_

As Sesshoumaru was walking away though, Rin couldn't help but feel worried. _'I have a bad feeling.'_ "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Of course he will be, silly girl!" Jaken said it, but he himself wasn't so sure. _'When will you return to normal, Lord Sesshoumaru?'_

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends were at a loss. Miroku and Sango had returned, but they didn't know what to do about the Tokijin either. "I'm sorry to say this, but the demonic aura of the sword is too powerful for me to seal right now. We'd have to seal it somewhere so people can be protected, but we can't touch it or we'll be possessed. Since we can't touch the sword, we can't bring it anywhere where we can seal it." Miroku sighed. "We could build around it, but that would take men, which would take time and money." 

"Blah, blah, blah!" said Inuyasha. "This is the same sad story from the first time Tokijin was made. We don't have money and we don't have time. We'll have to break it."

"But you couldn't do that either," reminded Sango.

"I'm a lot stronger now. I should be able to break it, no problem."

Kagome shook her head. "You shouldn't break Sesshoumaru's sword. He'd just try to kill you once he's back to normal."

"The key word is _try_, Kagome." With those words, Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga. "This sword was created from the fangs of a demon that I killed. It's my responsibility to destroy the Tokijin as well."

"Wait a second!" Miroku could sense something in the air. "I think its Naraku."

Inuyasha began to sniff the air, and sure enough, it was Naraku's scent. "I've got to go after him now!" Kagome jumped on top of Inuyasha's back. "Are you ready Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yes." Shippo jumped on top of Inuyasha as well.

"Kirara!" Sango and Miroku jumped on top of Kirara as soon as she transformed.

Toutousai, being the coward that he is, waved off. "Good luck!" _'If they think I'd follow them in the direction of Naraku, then they're insane. I've got a bad feeling that whatever is going on with Naraku, will involve Sesshoumaru.'_ "Goodbye!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru picked up the scent of Naraku as well. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know who it was. "Come on out. I know you're there!" 

Naraku appeared from out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, your senses still are sharp."

"And who might you be?"

"My apologies. My name is Naraku."

"Naraku you say?" He raised his hand and it began to glow with toxins. "From what I know, you're the one who did this to me."

"Nonsense, Lord Sesshoumaru. I simply wish to assist you."

"And why should I believe you? I know we're enemies."

"True, but we both despise Inuyasha. We've worked together before."

"We did?" For some reason, that seemed to be right, but for some reason, Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to trust Naraku. "Just because we both don't like Inuyasha, doesn't mean I'd trust you over him. You may both be rather annoying, but he's still my younger brother."

"Your blood relation might mean something to you, but nothing to him. You've spared him countless times, but he's tried to kill you continuously. Luckily, in this form you have your left arm, but when you are your rightful age, it is missing."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his left arm, as if the make sure it was still there. "I've been maimed? By who!"

"It was Inuyasha who cut off your arm. He wanted Tetsusaiga, so he cut off your arm."

"But...Tetsusaiga was his inheritance. Why would he have to fight for it? You're not making any sense."

"Oh, but it's true. Inuyasha wanted that sword, so he cut off your arm, just to make sure that you wouldn't wield it. You held back, and he took advantage of your compassion. He would have even killed you if he had enough power."

_'But...'_ Everything seemed wrong about Naraku, but for some reason he knew this information about the arm to be true. For that, Inuyasha had to die._ 'He does hate me. Only Kagome wanted to help me. Inuyasha just wanted me gone.'_ "What do you want me to do?"

Naraku held out his hand, and in his hand laid four sacred Shikon Jewel shards. "These gems will give you great power and you will be able to overcome Inuyasha and his friends with these."

"Aren't those the jewels that the girl Kagome can see?"

"Yes, but you'll need these in order to wield your sword, the Tokijin."

Sesshoumaru had no reason to trust Naraku. He knew that there was something strange about him and he really shouldn't take the shards, but he did want to get Inuyasha for cutting off his arm. The only way he'd stand a chance was to wield his sword, and the jewel shards were the only way. "I'll do it, but only because I want to kill Inuyasha so badly."

"Good Lord Sesshoumaru. We have a deal."

**To be continued... **

**A/N:** Sesshoumaru and Naraku once again team up to take down Inuyasha. Will Inuyasha survive? You'll have to find out next time. Review!


	6. Chapter 6: New Trick

**A/N:** I'm really so sorry about the long wait. Whose fault is it? Why it's finals! But now school is out, whose fault is it? Why it's me traveling! Actually…Kingdom Hearts 2 is to blame. That game is so incredibly awesome. Man I love that game! Anyway, I'm very sorry!

**Q: Does this story have a pairing? **

**A:** Hmm…I was sort of thinking about it, and I have to say sort of. The truth is that I don't want to make things too awkward, but just funny. There will be some liking...a lot of liking…and the liking will probably come from pairings you might not expect, but it's not going any farther than liking. Pairing? No.

Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha

"I've got a really bad feeling about all this," said Inuyasha. He knew Naraku by now, and so he knew that Naraku had to be up to something. He had to be planning something, and it was obvious that his new plan would involve Sesshoumaru. _'This is just his style. Sesshoumaru disappears for a second and Naraku already has a plot cooked up. Whatever it is, I'll defeat him.'_ "Sesshoumaru's up ahead."

"I can see him!" Kagome pointed ahead to where the young boy was standing. "He has some jewel shards!"

"He must have gotten them from Naraku…" _'You just keep giving me reasons to kill you, eh Sesshoumaru?'_ "How many are there, Kagome?"

"Well, there are two in each arm and two in each leg." They caught up with him, since he wasn't running. He tried to look calm, but he had that childlike guilt on his face. He didn't look like he was guilty for whatever he did, but it was obvious that he had committed some sort of crime and was proud of it.

"Alright, spill it!" Inuyasha commanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Where'd you get the jewel shards?"

"I found them" he lied, and so obviously too. He had a wicked smirk on his face, something that didn't appear too often, but when it did, it always meant trouble.

"You're lying!" Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back, and readied herself just incase she might have to yell sit a few times. "Spill it you little creep! If you don't, I'll beat the truth out of you!"

"You're not very intimidating, little brother."

"And neither are you midget!"

"It's none of your business, Inuyasha. I found them."

"You got them from Naraku, didn't you?"

They were all looking at him with suspicion. They all knew Sesshoumaru was lying, and he knew that they knew. "I suppose there's no point in lying, is there little brother?" With a mischievous grin he prepared himself and ran as fast as he could past Inuyasha and all of his friends.

"Why that little…" Inuyasha was steaming now, and began chasing after him, but Sesshoumaru sadly seemed to have the upper hand.

"At least they're even…" Shippo said while on top of Kagome's shoulder.

"It's too bad that Sesshoumaru has to be a child for them to be even." Miroku sighed.

"Well come on," instructed Sango, "we've got to find out if he knows anything about where Naraku is."

"And we've got to stop the two of them from killing each other!" Kagome just didn't want Sesshoumaru to end up dead. Sesshoumaru didn't really seem to hate Inuyasha, especially now. It simply seemed like sibling rivalry to the extreme. If Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued on, then it would only get worse. _'I've got to do something!'_ With that thought, an ingenious idea came to her mind. "Come on guys, I've got an idea."

Further up ahead was Inuyasha, making death threats continuously to his little big brother who was only a few feet ahead. _'This stupid kid wouldn't be so fast if he didn't have jewel shards in his legs.'_ "I'm gonna get you!"

"Not before I reach my destination!"

"And that would be?" It suddenly came to mind as Toutousai and the demonic Tokijin came into sight. "You're really stupid, Sesshoumaru! You can't wield it!"

"We'll see!"

Toutousai saw Sesshoumaru and made a run for it. "Sorry Inuyasha, but I've got to go!" He jumped up on his demon cow Momo and got out of there as fast as possible, before Sesshoumaru could kill Toutousai.

"What a coward…" Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath. "I wasn't even after him!" Luckily for Sesshoumaru, he reached the Tokijin before Inuyasha could stop him. "I was really after this!" With both hands he grabbed his sword and smirked as victory was his. "This time is different."

Inuyasha waited for Sesshoumaru to go insane with rage and start to be possessed by the sword, but it wasn't happening. _'Why could he have done?'_

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Inuyasha?" He almost laughed. "The jewel shards."

"I see…Naraku gave them to you so you would kill me with the Tokijin, and you actually trusted him."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to trust you?"

"You're not supposed to trust anyone! You're Sesshoumaru! You're a loner! You can think for yourself. I didn't realize you were this pathetic as a child."

That ticked him off. "Well, just because I'm a child, doesn't mean that I can't see a good opportunity when it comes my way. Naraku may be my enemy, and he might have even changed me into a child—that I don't know—but I do know that we both have a common enemy. If I can kill you, then that's all that matters to me!"

"You little ungrateful brat!"

"I know about my missing arm, you half-breed!"

Inuyasha was surprised at Sesshoumaru's outburst. He was never that angry before. He almost seemed hurt…emotionally? "Oh give me a break! You deserved it!"

"That's it!" With his anger fueling that Tokijin, it was ready to fire and it certainly was strong enough to take on Inuyasha. "You're going to die, and you're going to die right her and right now!" Sesshoumaru didn't even intentionally blast Inuyasha with his sword. It was just pure anger and hatred from the sword. That was what made the sword stronger, and that's what made the attack so powerful and unexpected. Inuyasha didn't have time to counter it. The Tetsusaiga protected him the last second, but still let Inuyasha injured. "You're gonna die today!"

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he realized that he was really hurt. _'Curse that kid!' _

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?" He stood up as fast as he could, but it wasn't very fast though. It was slow enough for Sesshoumaru to mock him for being weak. Inuyasha ignored it (partially because he couldn't hear due to the pain) and looked up to the sky where Kagome's voice was coming from. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" She was riding on top of Kirara alone. "Grab my hand! Trust me!"

Inuyasha didn't want to run away from battle, but Kagome sounded so confident. She really knew what she was doing. Even with that, he was still Inuyasha. "I can't run away!"

"If you don't I'll say the you know what!"

That scared him more than his wounded pride. "Fine!" He reached up his hand and climbed on top of Kirara with Kagome, and they rode off together.

"What is that fool doing?" Sesshoumaru was rather disappointed with his younger brother. "How can you just leave a battle like that?" Sesshoumaru wasn't about to let Inuyasha get away with that. Though they were in the air, he ran after them, as fast as he could. _'At least I'll still have their scent if my eyes lose sight of them. I'm not going to let them get away!'_

"What's the plan, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're gonna just have to trust me Inuyasha."

That didn't sit too well with Inuyasha, but he did notice a gleam in her eye that got him curious. _'Whatever it is, it must be a good idea. I'll have to trust Kagome or else…' _ He didn't want to think about that "sit." Inuyasha tried to remain patient, but he was itching to rip the jewel shard from out of Sesshoumaru's little body. "He's still following us, you know?"

"I'm counting on that."  
_  
'Then what could she be up to?'_ "Kagome, you do realize that he is dangerous. Even though he's not even eye level, he can and will kill you if he gets the chance."

"I don't think it's that simple, Inuyasha. He's just an angry kid."

"Ha! Just an angry kid?" Inuyasha was beginning to doubt Kagome's idea. "How can you say that? So what was he every other time he's tried to kill us? Was he a screwed up adult?"

"Well—"

"Well nothing! Are you even being serious right now? I've got to put an end to this right now!"

"But…" Kagome shook her head and had pure determination in her eyes. She wasn't about to let this kid die by Inuyasha's hands. "When you were overtaken by your demon blood, Sesshoumaru had the perfect chance to kill you. You were practically unconscious and bleeding badly anyway. He could have finished you off easily, and the only thing standing in his way was me."

Inuyasha didn't quite remember the whole story. "And you stopped him?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"No!" _'He'd believe anything to avoid the idea that his brother might not actually hate him.' _ "Inuyasha, I didn't convince him, or try to make a move. Even with my spiritual powers, he could stop me. He melted one of my arrows in his hands, and no one else has ever done that."

"And what's your point?" he asked impatiently.

"The point is that he could have still killed you, and he just walked away. Miroku asked why, and he made up the excuse that you didn't know yourself, and there was no point. He said he'd get to it eventually but—"

"But nothing! Get to it eventually, Kagome? Sorry that I missed the point of your story, but he still wants to kill me, you, and anyone else who'll stand in his way. He's evil!"

"I don't think so!"

Inuyasha grumbled in…jealousy. He didn't realize he was getting jealous, but he was. He was forgetting that his brother was only a child at that moment. He mocked the child, but still thought of the cruelty of the man, and even besides the cruelty, the fact that he was a man. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't think he's evil. I don't think a powerful and evil demon can take in a child and take care of her. I don't even think an evil demon can be patient enough to deal with Jaken. I also most certainly know that an evil demon wouldn't spare your life. Naraku is evil. He would never miss the opportunity, but Sesshoumaru hesitates. Sure he'll beat you up if he can, but he's never really made the move to kill you." She said the next line quietly. "He's even seemed to protect you…" She waited for Inuyasha to yell at her, but he just grumbled an in anger. Kagome could only sigh at him. "Look Inuyasha, I know you don't like your brother, and I know he really doesn't like you, but he doesn't know himself. Before you really do have a duel to the death, why don't you wait until he's himself, since he gave you that privilege?"

"We're going to regret this…" He mumbled.

"Just trust me…"

When Kirara landed, Inuyasha realized that they were in Kaede's village, right outside her house. "Why are we here, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer. "Okay, I'll be back. You go distract him."

"He couldn't catch up that fast…" As soon as he took his eyes off Kagome, who went inside, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Inuyasha. "You little worm! Those jewel shards in your legs has made you a lot faster than what you should be!"

"You really are an idiot if you just now figured that out, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru wasn't much in the mood for talking. "I'm going to destroy you right here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try!" There was a bit of space to fight, but not a lot. _'I've got to get him away from the village, or someone could get hurt.' _"Let's settle this somewhere else!"

"Are you kidding me? I just chased you down for miles! I'm not going anywhere else. I'm going to stop you right here and now!"

Kagome ran out of the house with Kaede behind her. Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru was angry, far angrier than she had ever seen him before. "Sesshoumaru, the jewel shards in your legs have given you power, but they're still corrupted from Naraku. If you don't let me purify them, then you'll just keep getting angrier."

"Why shouldn't I be angry?" He asked. "You people pretend to help me? Is it because I'm a threat?"

"Ha!" was Inuyasha's reply.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Sesshoumaru, we were really trying to help. We…" Inuyasha cleared his throat, to make sure that she got the wording right. She only rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I care about you. And I don't want to see you get killed."

"But Inuyasha can kill me?"

"No! I don't want you two to even fight! You're brothers! You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Then why did he cut off my arm?"

"What?" _'Naraku must have told him about it. I know I didn't mention anything.'_

"You were trying to steal my sword!" Inuyasha yelled. "I shouldn't defend myself?"

"That's no excuse!" Sesshoumaru yelled. He was hurt, and he didn't even realize it. He just felt anger. "You're my brother!"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but just a moment. "That doesn't mean anything to you!"

"Yeah, then why are you still alive?"

"Because you're not strong enough to kill me!"

"You're still my little brother, Inuyasha. You're barely my equal now! I bet you couldn't defeat me if I was older, unless I was holding back. You took advantage of my compassion and cut off my arm. No wonder why I hate you!"

"Well, you're not actually a big ball of sunshine yourself!"

Sesshoumaru was enraged, and his fury only fed the Tokijin. "Kagome," said Kaede, "now is the time, before he destroys the whole village."

Kagome nodded. She knew what had to be done. "I guess there's no other way."

Sesshoumaru's sword seemed to be charging up for an attack. It had never fed off of so much of Sesshoumaru's anger before, and now it was about to be released fully. "Die little brother!"

"Kaede, now!"

Sesshoumaru raised his sword to attack in a mighty blow that would destroy the whole village, but Kaede said a quick prayer to stop the boy in his tracks. That gave Inuyasha just enough time to react and he drew Tetsusaiga and stopped Sesshoumaru's attack from spewing forth. "What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked. Little bright lights began to surround his neck and he had no idea what was going on. He was too shocked to hold on to all of that anger, for he felt something powerful and something wicked come upon him.

Inuyasha knew what it was though…

"Now!" Kagome prepared herself. _'Should I try something different this time…?'_

A smirk came to Inuyasha's face…

_'How about play dead? No, that's a bit too dangerous. Stay? Stay could be good. But then again, it might only bind him for a few seconds. I need something like what Inuyasha has…' _

…But Inuyasha's smirk was short lived. _ 'Wait a second…!' _"Kagome, don't say the same—"

"Sit!" In an instant, the two brothers' were forced down into the ground by two separate beads of subjugation.

Sesshoumaru was in pain, but could get back up. So he tried…

"Sit!"

And tried…

"Sit!"

"And tried…

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The two brothers were now in much pain, so much that the two were actually dizzy. Sesshoumaru let go of the Tokijin and the demonic power began to spew out of it once again.

"Something must be done about his sword…" Kaede told Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "We're open to any suggestions."

Inuyasha knew this would be trouble, and he learned that he should never trust Kagome again. He did manage to let out some words before he passed out though. "Why…not…another…word…?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't used to Kagome's command, and he soon too lost consciousness, no matter how hard he tried. Besides, once he was down, Kagome touched him, and purified the jewels in his body. Her touch was simply enough, and he couldn't run on his hatred any longer. "What did you do…?"

Kagome kind of felt bad. "Sorry…" Kagome muttered. Well, she almost felt bad. "But at least the mutt brothers will learn to get along…or else!"

To be continued….

**A/N:** So now they have to play nice. Review and I'll update guys…I promise I will!


	7. Chapter 7: Trap

Great news! Sesshoumaru's mother has now appeared in the manga! I'm so happy! If you would like to see a picture of her, email me!

Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

It had been a few hours since Kagome knocked Sesshoumaru out with her power trip...

"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked. He still felt the jewel shards inside him, so they didn't steal them away, but he couldn't sense his sword spewing out demonic aura. As a matter a fact, he didn't know where his sword was, or where he was for that matter. He was on top of the cat demon, the one they called Kirara. "What did you do to me?

"Calm down," Kagome asked. "We're on top of Kirara, heading back towards Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"That's not what I asked! I asked what you did to me! And where is Inuyasha?"

She sighed. "Inuyasha is back with your sword, waiting for Myouga and Saya to show up."

"Saya?" Sesshoumaru knew Saya to be one of his father's many followers, along with Myouga. _'Myouga is a cowardly flea that appears very often, to do something for my father, pester him, or simply to suck his blood. He's still around, and so is Saya? He's a coward too. What good could he possibly do and what's he got to do with my sword?'_ "What are you getting Saya and Myouga for? Are you doing something to my sword?" Sesshoumaru sat upright on top of Kirara and waited for Kagome to answer.

"Well..." Kagome didn't know how he was going to take the news, so she decided to explain her security plan first. "Well, what I did was have a sacred spell placed on you. I doubt it'll be strong enough to hold you when you're back to normal, but it'll do it now." She didn't want to look behind her to see how upset he was. "Just one little word and you'll be in a lot of pain."

"As if you could—"

"I already did."

Sesshoumaru grunted, remembering what had happened earlier. She did something to him, and get was bound by some kind of scared magic. Whatever it was, it was placed on him and his younger brother. _'What's this?'_ Sesshoumaru realized that he was wearing a necklace, a big gaudy necklace that he certainly didn't have before. "It's this stupid necklace, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru tried to get it off, but he couldn't. He tried so hard, but he couldn't get it off! "So how does it get removed?"

"I don't know, but I won't keep it on you as an adult. I'm probably sure it won't be strong enough to bind you and it'll just fall off."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You're probably sure...?" She didn't answer. That really ticked Sesshoumaru off. Just because he was a child, didn't mean he wanted to surround himself with children. This girl was simply a girl, and she had no answers to give him, not really. She couldn't even tell him how the spell she put on him could be removed. "A demon can't take it off, but I'm pretty sure that a human could."

Kagome looked a bit worried. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's _sacred_ beads, Kagome. I'm not stupid! Take them off!"

_'He's a bit smarter than Inuyasha. If I don't watch Sesshoumaru, he'll just have Rin take it off.'_ "I can't do that…"

Sesshoumaru only grumbled. He wanted to hurt her…sort of…he wasn't too sure about that. But he did want to get the necklace off. He couldn't exactly force the enforcer though. "So what do you want of me, human?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the young boy's comment. "Do you have to talk to me like that? You know that my name is Kagome. Why can't you just call me that?"

"Well, you are a human!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to talk to me like that. My name is Kagome. I know you probably don't believe me, but I don't want to have Inuyasha kill you, nor do I want Naraku to do it. I want to be your friend, so let's just stick together until you're back to normal." She gave a not so convincing smile. "Do we have a deal?"

"No!"

She let out a sigh. "We'll that's too bad, because you're staying."

The little prince was highly insulted. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Sit!"

"Whoah!" With those words, Sesshoumaru lost his balance and fell off of Kirara. Kagome didn't give him a second thought as the young boy began to plummet down towards a river. He just kept falling and falling, and Kagome couldn't save him. The spell wouldn't stop until he landed, and Kagome could take the risk of catching him and hurting Kirara.

"Come on, we had better go see where he lands, Kirara." Kirara did what Kagome asked of her and they followed Sesshoumaru as he landed into a very shallow part of a river.

Sesshoumaru began to float away, but he quickly composed himself and stood up. It was safe to say that he was pissed off at Kagome, though. When Kagome and Kirara came to him, he was angry enough to snap her neck. "What is wrong with you human? I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, you can't very well do that, now can you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome crossed her arms and waited for him to get back up. "So what are you going to do?"

Sesshoumaru removed a flopping fish from his shirt and just began to grumble. "Fine! I'll help you get Naraku, since you want it so badly, but I don't need your help! Just remember that!"

Kagome wasn't going to say anything else. All of this downsizing had to be hard on Sesshoumaru's ego._ 'I hope he doesn't remember any of this when he gets back to normal...' _"Well then, let's get going."

"No..." Sesshoumaru lifted his soaked body out of the river and tried to shake himself dry. He couldn't quite get himself completely dry, though. "You haven't told me about my sword!"

"Oh yeah…" _'I hope he doesn't get too upset.'_ "Well, the sword is still pretty dangerous, and you running on jewel shards to tame it isn't such a good idea."

"It worked well enough to almost kill Inuyasha…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that, and I don't want to see you two try and kill each other ever again!"

"Why? He doesn't like me, I don't like him. Now that I think of it, we're not even real brothers. He's got a filthy human mother, while my mother is a full demon. That means we're only half brother."

"Come on, don't talk like that. You guys still have the same father. The demon blood flows through your veins and his belong to your father, so maybe you shouldn't be so harsh."

"No, my blood is full demon. His is half." _'I guess even as a kid, he holds disgust towards that fact. He sounds more like a kid whose parents have suffered through divorce rather than the same Sesshoumaru I know.'_ Kagome had never really given thought to Sesshoumaru's mother though. She always thought about Inuyasha's, but not Sesshoumaru's…"Look, I'm sorry about your relationship with your younger brother, but it's not too late to change things." Kagome tried to offer up a friendly smile.

Sesshoumaru didn't look like he was going to budge.

"Come on." Kagome almost wanted to huge him, but she contained herself enough to gently touch his shoulders.

Her touch made him feel a bit awkward, and he quickly moved away. "Tell me about my sword, please!" He turned his head to hide his cheeks.

Kagome didn't even notice it. "We came to a decision that the best thing to do about your sword was to have Saya seal its power for a little bit. I know he won't be able to seal if for long, but hopefully, you'll be back to normal soon."

"You sealed my sword?"

"I'm sorry, but it was the only thing we could do."

Sesshoumaru was angry with Kagome, but he couldn't really do anything to her. "I've got something that I need to do." He mostly just wanted to get away from her.

She was a bit upset, because she didn't completely trust Sesshoumaru. "And what would that be?"

Sesshoumaru had a smart mouth comment to counter her question. "You're not my mother, so why should I tell you?"

Kagome could feel her eye starting to twitch. "Uh...listen Sesshoumaru, I feel a little guilty doing this little trick on you. I can do it to Inuyasha and not really feel guilty, because most of the time he deserves it and he's a jerk. You're not exactly a nice kid, but you are a kid. I don't want to have to say it."

He mumbled something, but she couldn't understand it.

"What was that?"

"I'm going to find Rin." He wouldn't look Kagome in the eyes. He himself was a little embarrassed about even saying it. He didn't know why he was going back for her and Jaken. He said he would, but he didn't know why. "I said I'd come back, and I'm not a liar, so I'm going."

That was a good reason, and it made Kagome happy that he cared. "Alright then, I won't stand in your way. Go ahead a get your friends."

Kagome sounded ridiculously corny. "They're not my friends!" Sesshoumaru corrected. "They're associates of mine that I for some reason beyond my comprehension, have an obligation to."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and Sesshoumaru decided to leave before it became even more awkward. There was something odd about Kagome, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't even say goodbye. He just left to go find Rin and Jaken. If they did just as he instructed, then they would be in the exact same spot he told them to stay in.

Luckily, they listened, and it didn't take too long for him to catch back up to them, but once he got there, he realized something was wrong. Ah-Un looked restless and even wounded. That wasn't a good sign. Sesshoumaru was also picking up the scent of Naraku in the air. That also, wasn't a good sign. What really was a bad sign was the fact that Jaken was hovering over Rin's body, looking as pale as a green demon possibly could. That definitely wasn't a good sign. "Jaken..."

Jaken let go of Rin to reveal her lifeless eyes. Jaken got on his hands and knees and began to beg and plead for forgiveness. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry for what has happened to Rin! I will give my life in order to restore her back to normal!"

Sesshoumaru felt a bit...panicked? He didn't know why. He didn't even think he liked that girl. Now he was actually afraid that she was gone. _'No...'_ His ears twitched, picking up her heartbeat. She was alive, but that really wasn't the problem. Even if she were dead, reviving her would be easy, if Sesshoumaru could wield his sword. Sesshoumaru didn't know what was wrong with her. "What did you do Jaken?" Sesshoumaru saw him tremble in fear, but that wasn't good enough. He was going to stomp Jaken's head to death, but a voice from the enemy saved Jaken's life.

"Why are you getting so worked up for a little human girl, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru saw the culprit right in front of him. He looked just like a boy. He looked even younger than Sesshoumaru did. He had purple eyes and white hair, but his demonic aura seemed strong, and his scent was like Naraku's.

"Did you do this?"

"No, Kanna did, but it was my idea."

Sesshoumaru balled his little hands into fists. "And what did you do to Rin?"

"Don't even care to know my name?"

"You're vermin. You are, Naraku, and whoever else he sends. That coward turned me into a child, didn't he?"

"It would seem your senses are still sharp. I've heard much about you, but I'm afraid I haven't quite had the pleasure of meeting you until now. My name is Hakudoushi, and I had Kanna suck Rin's soul out."

"Her soul?" _'What does she have to do with anything? Why her?' _"What's so special about her?"

"Nothing. This is obviously a trap, meant to get you killed."

"Then what makes you think I'll fall for it?"

"You want to get the girl's soul back?"

Sesshoumaru really just wanted to say no, but for some odd reason, he did want to get the girl's soul back. For some reason, he just couldn't let her be. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to kill Inuyasha?"

"This time it's not about you killing Inuyasha. This time is about you dying."

"I'm not going to be killed by you. You're an inferior demon!"

Hakudoushi only smiled. "If you truly believe that you are not going to be killed by me or my trap, and believe that you can save the girl's soul, then follow me." Hakudoushi didn't say another word and began walking.

_'If he thinks I'm going to be killed by his trap, than he's even more foolish than he appears.'_ Sesshoumaru was still angry with Jaken. He was unnaturally angry. Though Hakudoushi only appeared to be a boy, it was obvious that he was stronger than Jaken. They were obviously ambushed, but Rin's soul was gone, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but blame Jaken. He wouldn't even really talk to his follower. He simply said "Stay here with Rin." Sesshoumaru wouldn't even look at him. He just grabbed the reigns of Ah-Un and began to leave with him.

Hakudoushi felt good about himself. Him seeing Sesshoumaru so upset and about to fall into a trap was indeed great. Sesshoumaru would die, and Inuyasha would perhaps follow. _'I wonder where Kagura has gone. She was supposed to accompany me. Naraku will certainly punish her.'_

_'I'll get your soul back, Rin.'_ Why? He wasn't so certain. He just knew that it was something that he had to do. For some reason, he had obligations to her, and he was going to save her. He knew that he was plunging right into danger, but he had confidence, even though he knew he wasn't as strong as he should be. He would go, and risk his life, for a reason unknown to him. _'And I'm not going to die, either!'_

To be continued...

**A/N:** What is Hakudoushi planning for the little prince? Will he turn out alright in the end? Will he save Rin? Well, you'll have to wait and see!


End file.
